RV: Descendant of 'The Mirror'
by Weaver Chance
Summary: Discontinued-Will rewrite at some stage: A novelisation following the events of the manga but with my own personal twists. Features OCs and Moka*Tsukune! Dragon rates it as Reflective.
1. Prologue: Creating Paradise

Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with my others in such a state but I'm ignoring that logic right now!  
Anyway, this is my attempt at novelising the entire manga but with my OCs playing roles right from the start, I'm also going to use them as an explanation as to how/why Tsukune can do the things he does, but I'll get more in-depth about that further into the story, anyway please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:  
Paradise, The Other Dragon, & The Eon Mirror**

* * *

At that time Humans were on the rise and many creatures were becoming endangered. In order to save these now mythical creatures a pokcet dimension was to be created as a refuge; a haven; a paradise in which they could thrive, a place where they would be safe from the growing threat of humanity's greed.

The first attempts did nothing but open up temporary portals to the Void that lies between dimensions. One such attempt, however, somehow caused a human infant of the female variety to appear. This young girl, it was discovered, could easily manipulate this absense of reality when she was in contact with it but was deemed human by the witch council of the time because she needed someone else to tear reality just to reach her power. The girl was surprisingly intelligent and insisted on being called 'Reina Nulcarnas' and refused all other names claiming that only her parents were permited to give her another.  
"Who are your parents?" they would ask her.  
"I haven't had any yet, after all this is just my first life." was how she'd reply.

As she grew older she aided the monsters who were trying to make a sanctuary for the soon to be mythical creatures, assisting in the capture of the unicorns and pegasi. It wasn't until she reached twenty years of age that Paradise was formed.

The latest attempt had like all the others opened up to the void, however this time there was a shapeshifter standing on the nothingness the portal opened up to. He had assumed a Dragon shape with Black, Red, Blue, & Gold patterns chasing each other across his scales.

He freely admitted to being a shapeshifter and was quite happy to prove it to any doubters, ofcourse it didn't take much to realise that that willingness extended from a desire to keep greater truths hidden, particularly when he'd say things like:

"I have many names but you may call me Markus Eon",

"It is in my nature to be anything you are", and even

"I am The Other, She is The Nothing. She is my opposite, for she is absense while I am presense, I am constant forgetful change while she is eternal recollected stability"

The two of them together were the ones who completed the pocket dimension called Paradise. What the people at the time found strange was how when the two started a family together their children were extraordinarily ordinary humans. This was made even more apparent when the two said goodbye to all their Youkai friends and moved to the human world to a country called Japan or Nihon in the language of it's inhabitants.

The last record of these two remarkable individuals was that they crafted an artifact to keep their descendants safe and hidden from unfriendly eyes, this protective talisman is refered to in texts as 'The Eon Mirror' though the author's of such records aslo note that they aren't sure if the artifact IS even a mirror. It is believed that the idea the artifact was a mirror came from an letter of thanks the two had sent to a Vampire family after they had disappeared with their own family: "For your aid in our task we pledge to you a guardian with our blood with the mirror will guard ONE of yours when strife threatens. Reina & Markus Eon" the family in question was, at the time, ambivolent about the promised guard as they felt that it to be somewhat insulting for a Vampire to need a guard, but considering the increase in humans hunting and killing various monster races they could also see the benefit of a human guard, afterall while the Vampires were aiding the Eon's they never once went hungry OR come under attack by any of the humans they came across.

* * *

The Exorcist looked up from the old notes one of his predesesors had made on the history of Paradise, after all his role as the Board Chairman of Youkai Academy meant he'd be watching over both Paradise AND the Great Barrier's generator while trying to get rebellious Youkai Teens to learn how to co-exist with humans and after how the current year was ending, well let's just say he had to be very careful.

Still at least now he knew why he had to try to hide one human in every year in the Academy, Hokuto was a poor choice but then he was only there by pure chance anyway, but to make up for last years rather abismal failure he'd actually have to plan which human would be enroled in the coming year.

"I know exactly who you need. He'll solve all your problems but will probably cause you a great deal of frustration in return. You interested?" the womans voice seemed to come from nowhere. Ignoring the apparent invisiblity of his guest the Exorcist just asked.

"**And what do you want for your assistance?"** suddenly an almost unremarkable woman appear in front of his desk with a pout on her face.

"What a _boring_ reaction!" she sighed in disappointment before answering "_We_ are to be enrolled as a single student in the freshman classes so that we can keep a close eye on the human."  
**"You seem too old for that, and what do you mean by **_**we**_**?"**

"You're absolutely right about that, more right than you could ever know, and I'm here to represent myself and nine others, if you want to meet them you'll have to open up Paradise for them." she laughed.

The Exorcist looked up sharply at the mention of Paradise.

"No I'm not Reina, though it _is_ possible that she has also returned, no, I'm Kara Lorrud, but one of my assossiates was once called Markus Eon."

"**Before I do agree to this, tell me who you think I should get for the Academy."**

"You _need_ to get one Tsukune Aono." Kara claimed with a smirk on her face as the name sent the Exorcist spiraling into thought.

'Could the name Eon have change over the years, could it have become Aono?'

* * *

I think I probably revealed too much here, Opinions?

The next chapter, I'm going to have follow the first "Lesson"(chapter) but before I do I want suggestions for:  
*A first name starting with R?  
*A Surname(family name) starting with N?  
*What type of Monster Reina should be incarnated as for this current life/time?

-Cookies to those who review  
-Extra Cookies to those who suggest something  
-Cake to those who can guess why Reina's 'Right' name is what it is, or who used the alias Markus Eon or anything else in the story for that matter!

!!!!**!!REVIEWS HELP ME LIVE!!**!!!!


	2. Test 1: School Vampire Part 1

Okay no suggestions received so I chose myself: Rhyll Noesu however you, dear readers still have a chance to change what kind of monster she'll be.

Now I'm going to attempt to do each chapter as a single "Test" so that there is at least that much congruity between the original(Read: Australian translation) text and this, my own, version. This of course means that I SHOULD be able to update regularly as I already have a timeline to work in.

Also I'll only occasionally make use of Japanese honorifics but they WILL appear.

For those who have read 'Shadows to Vampire' or 'Lost Soul to Vampire' I WAS born with a Lordblood's apathy(_No you can't bribe me with Cola, Yes I do have a weakness like that but I can't tell you what it is cause it keeps changing its' mind as to what it is:Right now it's Laxius Power 1 and Reading[Not Reviewing] R+V fanfics_), I can read your work but I won't know if I liked it or not, I'm serious I could be Depressed or Angry or Joyful and I wouldn't even notice at all, I practically NEED YOU to tell me if I ENJOYED reading YOUR work which is one of the biggest factors in my being a PNR:Prolific Ninja Reader.

* * *

**Test 1:The School Vampire Part 1**

* * *

There were now eleven people in the Chairman's office, each one of them different from the others: There was the Exorcist himself, a silver furred Werewolf leaning on a sturdy longbow, what looked like a dark-furred Were-panther(he called himself a Nephilim) who carried the air of a War-Wizard who was periodically flinging dust on/into the Air Elemental in the group, there was the giant of a man with blue-frosted red hair wearing what looked like a restraining harness but with plates of armour bolted on and carrying a strange scythe-like weapon taller than he was, there was the blue-haired man with blazing green eyes in a breath-taking suit of armour that somehow didn't appear to hinder his movement at all not even that of the vestigal 'wings' that looked more like a set of three movably spines webbed together, all six of the spines appeared capable of injecting a victim with some kind of toxin, another of the people in the room looked remarkably like an unsealed, scythe-wielding, vampire what with his narrow, pale features and long silvery hair that held muted glimmers of every other colour, this one had an unusual habit of only looking at you with one eye at a time, the right eye was a bright reflective silver while the left was like a deep black, lightless pit, the last four in the room didn't stand out nearly as much as their counterparts, in fact you'd only notice how strange they themselves were if you looked them in the eye, two of them had eyes that changed colour at their whim but at least you could tell what that colour was unlike the other one, no matter how long you stared into his eyes you'd never come close to being able to identify just _what_ colour they really were and Kara, the only female in the gathering, her brown eyes were just so un-nerving to look into, though it was very hard to notice Kara anyway, unless she wanted to be noticed that is.  
Then one of those who could change their eye colour spoke.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure the flyer gets where it should." he said picking up said flyer while his whole appearance changed until he looked something like a monk.

* * *

Tsukune Aono was the only passanger on the bus.  
"What is this school going to be like? I mean Dad said that some scary-looking monk dropped that flyer!" he spoke softly to himself, only audible because there was only him and the driver on the bus to hear him speak, he sighed "I still can't believe that I flunked _all_ my high school entrance exams!"  
'Still' he thought to himself, trying to look on the bright side 'At least it said it was a mixed school.'  
"So... Entering Yokai Academy, eh?" the driver suddenly addressed him.  
"Uh... Yeah."  
"Heh. I hope you said all your goodbyes..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel... You'll see the Academy. And perhaps- Never see anything again!!"

* * *

"He's here."  
"And how would you know that, Dragon?" Kara asked  
"I just do. Anyway, in keeping with the Exorcists idea that we should all go undercover and not just you, Kara, don't you think we should assume appropriate disguises?" Dragon shot back "Weaver, I believe, physically fifteen is the best choice, so that we can scatter ourselves amungst Tsukune's Year-mates."  
At a gesture from Weaver all ten of them became physically fifteen years old before commenting: "Krrr, Temva, and Will, you'll need to find some way of making yourselves appear more human, we should try to follow the rules after all."  
"I suppose you think that Rethan, Rax, Jroa and yourself look like normal humans then?" the Werewolf, Temva growled.  
"Nothing more CAN be done about their appearances Temva... Actually I may be able to make Rethan's eyes appear grey in colour, but it won't be perfect and will only lessen the effect they have." Dragon informed them. "You'll all need to find some way to compress or hide your weapons anyway." he added gesturing to what he had done with his own signature weapon, he had changed it into a 10cm long sword pendant hanging, blade up, from a chain around his neck.  
Rethan compressed his scythe-like weapon(it's shaped like a capital T) into a 14cm pendant, while Rax made his scythe into a 10cm braclet charm, he unlike the other two had the blade of his miniturised weapon free of the connected chain(like an L). Temva merely settled for un-stringing his bow and slinging it across his shoulders. Griffin and Kara felt that their collections of daggers was quite well hidden already and Krrr and Jroa decided to leave their swords in plain sight.  
Once Rethan's eyes were greyed it was noticed that his left eye still looked rather flat, a fact that caused Griffin to laugh.  
"Looks like we both have a flat coloured left eye!" he chuckled "I wonder how many fools will think we're half blind when we aren't!" Rethan produced one of his rare smiles at that.  
Temva, meanwhile, was guiding Krrr on how to effect a human appearance. Temva became a black-skinned young man with silver hair and pupil-less gold eyes while Krrr became deathly pale; like the human's of HIS home but like Temva retained his fur colour in the colour of his human form's hair and his green cat-like eyes.  
Will had the hardest time effecting a human form, but eventually through the use of airborne particals of dust made himself a grey-skinned body with colour-less, almost transparent, hair and eyes.

* * *

The bus pulled up near a scarecrow-like sign, and as Tsukune disembarked he heard the Bus Driver chuckle a farewell of "Welcome to your new school... son. You take care now..."

***

Watching him from a distance Kara sighed "It's so boring watching him jump at the slightest little things, I wish you'd let Jerome and the others come with us, Weaver."  
"Some lightning over the school building, please Griffin." Weaver chuckled and signaled that Will should be ready as well.

***

^KRAK^  
Tsukune jumped.  
"Wait a Minnit! What kinda school is this?!"  
Suddenly the wind seemed to blow even more of the creepy sounds surrounding him straight to his ears.  
"I... I can't believe how creepy this place is... It's like that tunnel led to a different world!"  
The eery sound of many voices chuckling reached him.  
"Okay... This is scary. But Yokai itself can't possibly be as..."  
'You never know, it might just be worse, but remember what your grand-pa always said about how you're part of a family that thrives on oddities!' a stangely mysterios yet somehow familiar voice echoed through his mind  
"Could that be... the school?!"  
'I wonder...' it was the same voice but somehow not at the same time and not just because this time it practically oozed of sarcasm.  
"It looks more like a haunted house! That's it! I'm going home!"  
Suddenly everything seemed to slow down and the world around him seemed muted. A soft seemingly far away _ch-ching!_ reached him followed by the sound of a forced braking but it to as well as the simultaneous cry of _"Aaaa! Look Out!"_ seemed faded. Curious he turned only to see a girl on a bike, Much closer than his ears would let him believe.  
In the moment before she hit him, he was shocked by the details he could make out: Her white knuckles tightly gripped the brakes, practically contorting the handle-bars, her long creamy legs locked strongly in a reverse pedal holding the rear tyre still and leaving a trail of scorched ground and sparks behind her, The cross shaped pendant that hung down into her generous clevage, and her long luxurious candy-pink hair.

***

"Ah, It's about time that promise we made was fulfilled" Dragon commented  
"What do you mean, what do you see?" Jroa asked while stroking his blue, low, ponytail relieved that he wasn't the only one with odd coloured hair.  
"Don't worry you're not the only Red in this school." Weaver said "Beside Rax is almost a Red himself."  
"What I _see_ is a meeting of destiny." Dragon answered before the tangent went too far "Now be quiet and watch."  
"So even though youv'e finally found your One you still like playing cupid?" Kara teased  
"After thousands of years of practise, I've grown accustomed." was Dragon's off-hand reply.

***

Still somewhat dazed, with face and hands grazed by the girls shear momentum. He reached out to pick himself up and put his hand on something soft yet firm.  
"Oo... Oww. Where'd this bike come from all of a..."  
His head shot up, his palms itched. He felt the blush of blood in his face push against the graze-weakend skin.  
"... Oh... I'm sorry... I'm anemic... I get a little dizzy sometimes... Are y-you okay?"  
He jerked back. This girl practically seemed to glow with cuteness as he finally caught sight of her amazing green eyes. His mind finally caught up with just where his hand had been; half-way up the thigh of the cutest humanoid thing he'd ever seen, his blush increased, the pressure became too much a drop of blood ran down his cheek.  
"Oh! Blood...! H-Here..." she stretched out a handkerchief in offering when suddenly her eyes glazed. Tsukune found himself paralised while waiting for his higher brain functions to catch up with him though currently they seemed too busy making sure that he'd never forget just what her thigh felt like.  
"Your blood... I can... Smell it..." she breathed as if she to were having to wait for higher brain functions to return.  
"Oh N-no... It's happening again..." as she moved closer to Tsukune her breathe-y words started to become rushed, as if whatever was happening didn't want to wait for her to deliver an explanation.  
"I'm sorry... But... You see... I'm a Vampire." and with that she bit into his neck.

***

"????"  
"Huh?"  
"Wha?"

"Aaa?"

"Mrr?"  
"I agree completely." Weaver stated flatly while Dragon just smirked.  
Kara shook herself and, somewhat hysterically, asked "Would someone please explain to me what HE just DID!"  
"I believe that's your que, Dragon." Weaver spoke with a touch more dryness than usual.  
"It's quite simple really, he just instinctively linked the two of them together with the lowest of the five levels of soul-binding: Weak Soul Empathy, it's really not that impressive, particularly considering he used the blood she ingested as a medium for the link to take hold, now if it were Soul Telepathy or even Shared Immortality, now that would be immpresive, he _should_ have been able to at least effect the second level of Strong Empathy."  
"You forgot about her dual-nature didn't you?"  
"Oh, well that explains it then."

***

Moka felt something, like a stiring in her soul, or maybe outside herself in any case it startled her into withdrawing from Tsukune's neck well before his life was in any danger.  
Tsukune twitched for a while waiting for his brain to reboot from the shock of having a cute girl latched onto his neck, 'And lets just ignore that she was drinking his blood for now... Please?'  
{Focus! What did your Grandpa say about oddities? Or for that matter what your Dad said about _The Aono Potential_?}  
'Please that's nothing more than a family myth, there is absolutely no evidence to support it.'  
{Of course there isn't, we worked very hard to bury all such evidence as deeply as we could!}  
'Wait, What!?'  
He heard whistling.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Moka! I'd never dream of doing anything like that... Not if I weren't..."  
"A Vampire?! Like afraid of crosses and garlic?! That kind of Vampire?!!"  
{Actually they just dislike the smell of garlic, crosses seal their power, they get sunburnt easily, they get weak without drinking blood regularly, oh and a wooden stake through the heart just paralyses them, but they let stories spread that said that their dislikes were weaknesses to lessen the chance of being hunted down with their true weaknesses which you'd be surprised to know one of which just happens to be pure water, so remember to never invite that girlfriend of yours to go swimming, she probably doesn't even know how.}  
'Ignoring you.' he thought at the voice while trying to fight back a blush, a feat made easier by the fact he was still trying to grasp the situation he was now in.  
"Uh-huh. And I have to say, you have really delicious blood!"  
{Well at least that part of your heritage came through the generations, that's good to know.} the voice chuckled.  
'It's good to kno-! No I'm still ignoring you.'  
{Ignore me all you want, just remember what I tell you!}  
"So... Um... Do you not like Vampires?"  
"Me? Not like Vampires? Don't be ridiculous! I love Vampires!"  
{That has got to be the most sensible thing you've said all week!}  
"Oh, I'm so glad! Then we can be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!"  
'She's so CUTE!'  
{Focus! Introduce yourself!}  
"Uh... M-my name's Tsukune Aono..."  
"Nice to meet you, Tsukune! Let's talk again after the Commencement Ceremony!"

***

"Speaking of which, we should get to the Ceremony as well. Just don't forget to keep those mirrors with you at all times, I'd rather not cause a disaster by suddenly having some of my power released." Dragon said  
"Don't worry so much Dragon, Me and Rethan are in Class 1-" Weaver began  
"Rethan and I." Will teased  
"Quiet in the peanut gallery! Anyway Krrr and Temva are in Class 2, Dragon, you and Kara are in Class 3, Jroa and Rax are in Class 4, and Griffin and Will are in Class 5. Now I'll see you all later!" and then Weaver vanished.  
The others all looked at Dragon.  
"Time Tunnel." he explained "Would you be so kind as to supply a Lightning Gate, Griffin?"  
Griffin smiled and with that lightning struck the very centre of their gathering and they all vanished while another bolt of lightning struck very near the school buildings at almost the exact same time.

* * *

"You WILL bide your time until he has to join a club!" the uniquely complex voice, both strange and familiar all at once, that Kara had dubbed as Dragon's 'Amalgam Voice' ordered a more senior student with long hair of a pale aqua hue, a swimsuit visible underneath her uniform as she let it hang open.  
"H-Hai." She responded as if in a daze  
"You WILL SUBTLELY enforce this through his companion."  
"Com-pan...ion. Ha, Hai."  
"There's a good girl. Here is your promised bag of Metaphorical Cookies."  
The disguised Mermaid left with a stupid grin on her face holding onto the empty air that was her payment before dropping her hands shaking off her stupor and adorned her face with a more characteristic smirk.  
"Just you wait Tsukune, you'll join the Swimming Club, I'll make sure of that, and I'll get to taste your life force."  
"Weak willed." Dragon snorted "Weaver, I'm going to need more time to set up everything for the year, I need to get to class and it's going to take a great deal more than Metaphorical Cookies for some of them."  
~Understood, for now seek out Kuyo, a bag of Metaphorical Cookies and a fourth tail should be enough to keep him from moving to finish the Newspaper Club for sufficient time, as you and Rethan have preferances for black, you'll infiltrate the PSC, Kara the Newspaper Club while the rest of us will maintain independent of clubs, I'm informing Exorcist now, don't worry, I'm also in class. Weaver, Out~  
"Dragon, Out."

* * *

Dragon caught up with Ms. Nekonome just outside the Home-room of Freshman Class 3 and handed her a letter and as she read it he said.  
"I'm to be this classes Official 'Watcher' from my assosiates, there is also an unoficial one."  
"I see, so this year's Human is in my class..."  
"Yes, my assosiates suggested who the Exorcist should use this year and we plan to keep an eye on him through out his stay, The Exorcist felt you at least could be trusted with this knowledge."  
"Very well, take a seat, I'll be in once I've composed myself."  
"Remember, Ditsy." Dragon said with a grin before entering.  
Ms. Nekonome took a deep breath, put on a beeming smile and entered to take charge of her Home Class for the year.  
"Welcome, Everyone, to Yokai Academy! I'll be your Homeroom Teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know... Yokai... Is a school for 'Monsters'!" her sharp senses registered the shock of one of the students to her right of the classroom and thought 'So he's this year's Human, he doesn't seem like much but he's got people looking out for him, if only subtly.'  
No one would ever notice how much Shizuka actually studied them thanks to her naturally squinted eyes, and study them she did all the while looking at a report of their names, origins and natures, the reports the Chairman gave to her of her classes was much more detailed than any of the other teachers ever got, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that, she liked the bonus that she got for her acting skills thank you very much. She quickly noticed that one Kara Lorrud and one Dragon Alterum had little more than a name and description of appearance, the true nature of both marked down as Avatar and little else. 'So Kara is the Un-Official Watcher.' Shizuka reasoned as was mildly surprised when a yes formed on her notes beside a grinning smiley that wasn't there a moment ago either. Her lips twitched. She was amazed that Dragon's physical appearance description was so detailed and nearly started when she noticed that part of it now read "Alias: Marcus Eon." but it quickly disappeared.  
'That was a very long time ago, but he _was_ a shapeshifter, he might just need to have such a detailed description for his own use for aid in maintaining his cover, and the human he and his assosiates put forward, Tsukune Aono, I wonder...' she hoped she wasn't staring but the words 'I'm not telling' next to a laughing smiley just appeared on her notes.  
Shizuka Nekonome hoped she hadn't spaced out to much during such an... interesting... conversation when she noticed a fading 'Don't worry we took care of it, it's actually only been a few seconds for everyone else.' so with small sigh she continued her speech.  
"Now! Like it or not, Human Beings run the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them!"  
She noticed how none of the students seemed to notice the Human- sorry, Tsukune's little panic attack, and she wondered why until she saw Dragon wink at her.  
"And that's the Mission of this Academy! Living Peacefully in a Human World!"  
She was somewhat surprised to see Kara pull out some kind of pouch and study some of the gems contained within, and more surprised when Kara stuck her arm in the pouch up to her elbow when it looked only big enough to hold a single fist and no more.  
"Which brings up Rule #1! You WILL retain your Human Appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among Humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practise the Art of Disguise, Please don't reveal your true nature – Even to your Fellow Students!"  
"But Ma'am, can't we just eat all the Humans? I could start with the cute Girls."  
Kara snorted "Idiot! Not even all 'Monsterkind' together could ever eat THAT much, and that's not even considering that you'd end up as some Human's science experiment as retribution!"  
"Oh, really. You know YOU smell awfully human yourself!" Saizo Komiya shot back.  
"That just proves that I'm much better at disguising myself than you are, Monstrel!" Kara smirked "Excuse me, Sensei." she said before leaping from her seat whispering a quick "Gravity, Forget Me!" to softly for even the monsters to hear her, and then she was standing upside down on the ceiling directly above Saizo to all intents and purposes her 'Down' was everyone eles 'Up' even her clothes and hair were 'falling up'. Then Kara stuck out her tongue at Saizo before swiftly jumping back into her seat as if it had never happened.  
"Lorrud-chan, that display of power is against the School rules."  
"Sorry Ms. Nekonome, I'll try to remember."  
Shizuka saw straight away that what Kara would try to remember was to not get caught in a similar display by any teacher and NOT that she would not make use of such displays again and she sighed.  
"Anyway, Komiya-kun you shouldn't worry about running into any Humans here! As all the Faculty and Staff are 'Monsters' just like you! And since the Academy is located inside the secret 'Borderlands'... No Human had ever seen it. At least – Seen it and lived!!"  
Shizuka glanced again at her notes and saw that Dragon had sent her another message, this one read 'Kara was merely acting out those circumstances to divert attention away from Tsukune's Human scent and also to help drive reality through to Tsukune, you probably noticed how he is already instictively hiding his own scent so Kara so Kara had to effect one of her own, this is just to cover any slips he might make with his unconscious control.'  
'And I suppose, How he is able to hide his own scent is one of those things you won't explain.' she thought to herself and took note of a reply reading 'that's right but I will say that his earlier meeting with a fellow student allowed him to mix their scent with his.'  
"Oh...! I'm s-sorry! I got lost in the halls after the Ceremony and... Sorry I'm late!"  
"It's all right. Just take any empty seat."  
'What a joyous occasion, a polite Vampire, if only more of them took pride in manners!' Shizuka wistfully thought.  
"Wh-who is that?"  
"That silky hair...! Those huge eyes...!"  
"So... Pretty..."  
"It can't be a disguise... She's just too... Too..."  
"... Beautiful!!!"  
"My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!!!"  
"...Moka..."  
"Huh? Tsukune...? It's you, Tsukune! Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same Class!!"  
"Hey!! Who's he?!"  
"How does he know Her?!"  
"How does he rate?!"

***

"Ms. Nekonome?"  
"Yes, Lorrud-chan, Alterum-kun?"  
"Don't worry too much about Aono, he hasn't realised it yet, and neither has she for that matter but he already has a capable, devoted protectress for his time at the Academy, and he'll be a solid Guardian for her outside it." he grinned and rubbed his hands together thinking 'It's been some time but my promise will soon be fulfilled, I wonder if the current Lord Shusen was told, his father was still very young when We made that promise Reina, he's the third since we made that promise, but that's not saying much, Vampires ARE Immortal, or near enough to it, they deffinately aren't like you: foever reborn the same, or like me: completely Un-Able to die, but they do well enough to be called Immortal'  
~That's very true Dear-Heart. I thought I felt you return to this world, what are you up to?~  
'Making sure our promise is fulfilled, is what I'm doing, I'm posing as a student at Yokai Academy to stay close to the action, Reina.'  
~Fascinating, someones a deck-staker that's for sure, I'm a student there myself, I've even managed to find Lev' already! Oh, and just so you know it's Rhyll Noesu this time around, you keep an eye on our heir and I'll find you, does he carry one of those charms we made?~  
'No, but he does have one, He hears Them. I'm going by Dragon Alterum again.'  
~I see, a bit of a challenge then, well I'll see what I can do about a reminder to wear his charm more often, I think his Grandmother still listens for me...~  
'See you then Darling.'

* * *

**Author:** Sorry it took so long to get this to you I had a mental breakdown as a direct result of a hot water pipe leaking into my room right behind where my computer was and needed copious ammounts of Laxius Power to recover once my carpet dried out and my computer plugged back in(not the same power point as before, I'm still not quite sure if it's safe or not.) and then I had to continue typing from where I left off and even now that I've decided to do this first chapter in two parts it will still take me a while to finish so for now I hope you enjoyed this further taste of my work, and I realise I'm being a hypocrite when I ask for reviews but they really help someone as socially/emotionally challenged as me to keep churning out updates at a somewhat regular though slow pace, so instead I'll have Dragon ask you for reviews as he's one of the voices that tells me to leave reviews for all of you and sometimes it even WORKS too!

**Dragon:** Look at this! I have here a large number of bags of delicious Metaphorical Cookies, you want them, yes? *Mind-Control-Gesture* Yes! Of course you want some of these delicious Metaphorical Cookies! Well all you have to do to get some is Obey Your Master: Dragon Alterum and leave a review for this story so that Master Dragon has an easier time convincing the Author to keep writing because Then your master won't have to use so many of these delicious Metaphorical Cookies to bribe the Author to continue and there'll be more for all you readers out there!  
Oh and while your at it don't forget to work on updating ALL of your own stories as well, as this to makes Your Master's job much easier and gives him more time to make more Metaphorical Cookies so he doen't have to delegate that task to his precious Reina but can instead help her make them thus adding to the gifts of Metaphorical Cookies with the almost mythical gift of Metaphorical Free-Time to Everyone!  
You WILL Review! And give suggestion for what sort of Monster you want Rhyll to be!

**Author:** I hope you could all follow that? Tell me if you think something is wrong and I'll do my best to either explain why it's Right or scramble for a way to fix it. I think I went kinda overboard with descriptions? So, Any Question? Comments? Requests? Death Threats?  
Please note that Rethan Gates finds Death Threats cuddly and Rax Drakko will freeze-flame Flamers!


	3. Note on the Future of this story

I'm currently contemplating going back and re-writing this fic. Mostly because my flow of ideas far outweighs the flow of inspiration for how to use those ideas, Unfortunately this is pretty much normal for me. Anyway enough rambling - I'll be leaving these chapters online so as to not deprive you all of something to stare blankly at and hopefully start posting an improved re-write sometime in the near future... well provided that one of my muses(they aren't real people so they're hard to track down when they mysteriously vanish - _in a puff of logic..._*grins*) comes back preferably a R+V muse at that.

Anyway now that you have read this(you did read it, didn't you?) you may now return to whatever you were doing before!

See-ya later!


End file.
